Girl On Fire
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Elizabeth stands up for herself to Monica, Sam, and Carly after years of taking their abuse. They are caught off-guard when Jason reveals a surprising secret and he makes it clear Elizabeth completes him and no one else when he defends her. Liason one shot


**A/N: This is me venting about how Elizabeth has always been treated on the show or is currently being treated on the show by Carly, Monica, and Sam, among others. They act like they're all perfect when they have made questionable decisions or were nosy. TIIC never let Elizabeth defend herself, so in this one shot, she will. I've also always wanted Liason to have their HEA and it'll happen at the end, too. Hope you like this and will let me know what you think. I don't remember every detail of Liason/JaSam's history, so if I'm wrong on anything, consider this AH/AU. Liason's son, Jake, is alive in this but is only mentioned. Enjoy.**

 **Title: Girl on Fire**

 **Artist: Alicia Keyes**

 **Summary: Elizabeth stands up for herself to Monica, Sam, and Carly after years of taking their abuse. They are caught off-guard when Jason reveals a surprising secret and he makes it clear Elizabeth completes him and no one else when he defends her.**

 **ONE SHOT**

(Elizabeth Webber grew tired of taking shit from people over the years. Whenever she attempted to defend herself, it fell on deaf ears. Or the other person(s) made it sound like Elizabeth was Satan while the other was perfect. There were many times when Jason tried defending Elizabeth, but no one cared)

(No matter what happened over the years in their history, they were always there for each other. It was obvious to those closest to them that they deeply loved each other. Unfortunately, they couldn't make it work. The question the star-crossed lovers needed to ask each other was…could they ever say forget the world and focus on each other? They would soon find out despite the obstacles)

 *****GH*****

(Elizabeth was filling out paperwork after a busy morning. She sighs deeply when she hears an annoying yet familiar voice)

Carly: "I would like to speak to a nurse, please."

(Elizabeth rests her file on the counter and offers a polite smile)

Liz: "What can I help you with?"

Carly: (chuckles incredulously) "You're kidding, right? I would like to speak to a REAL nurse."

Liz: "What can I help you with?"

Carly: "Can you page Epiphany? I trust her a hell of a lot more than I trust you."

(Before Elizabeth can speak, Epiphany comes onto the scene)

Epiphany: (sighs) "Carly, you know damn well that Elizabeth is one of our best nurses here at GH. If you don't like her, that's on you. She would never use preferable judgment on anyone. She's fair and honest. If you have a problem with her, take it up with Dr. Quartermaine."

Carly: (narrows her eyes) "Believe me, I will." (scoffs) "I didn't know that nurses were allowed to talk to patients like that."

Epiphany: (raises her eyebrows) "Only when we're given reason to."

Liz: "GH is a good hospital with excellent nurses and doctors. You should know by now I always treat my patients with respect and with nurse/patient confidentiality. Do I like you? No."

Carly: "Why the hell would I trust you?"

Monica: (sighs deeply) "True. I can't say I trust her, either."

(Everyone sees Monica come forward)

Monica: "She's a good nurse. I'll admit that. As for everything else, I have issues with."

Epiphany: "Why? Because she's not perfect. Face it, Monica. You may be the Chief-of-Staff, but you're not well liked."

Carly: (smiles) "I like her."

Liz: (scoffs) "There was a time you didn't. A time when you made her son think he broke sobriety. There's quite a lot of water under the bridge between you two. It's a wonder you two don't cut me the same slack? No matter. I do my job well. You, Monica, and Sam always seem to find fault with it."

Sam: "Damn right we do."

Epiphany: (rolls her eyes) "Here we go."

(Sam walks near Elizabeth)

Sam: "I personally don't know why Elizabeth works here. I would trust a stray cat more than her."

(Elizabeth folds her arms and chuckles non-amusedly)

Liz: "Trust me, McCall, the feeling is mutual. I never grow tired of you three and your holier than thou attitude. You are not perfect. Far from it. Yet, you act as though you are."

Sam: "I don't claim I'm perfect, but I'm a lot better than you."

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, this I got to hear!"

Sam: "You lie as easily as you talk."

(Elizabeth looks like she's thinking before speaking)

Liz: "Mmm-mm. Mmm-mmm. Nope. That would be you, McCall. Between lying about sleeping with your step-father to lying to Jason about my son being kidnapped? Wow."

Sam: (laughs) "The kidnapping happened years ago!"

Jason: "It doesn't make it any less true."

(Everyone is caught off-guard to see Jason)

Sam: (stutters) "J-Jason."

Carly: (nervously) "How much of that did you hear?"

Jason: (nods) "Enough to tell you three that you need a reality check. Monica, you know Elizabeth is a damn good nurse like Epiphany stated. If you have a problem with her, feel free to take it up with the board." (smiles) "However, I have it on good authority, Monica, you'd be handed an expensive lawsuit because you're letting your petty opinions cloud your judgment. Carly, I don't give a fuck whether you hate the woman I love or not. That's your opinion. I've never heard one bad comment or opinion from any of the nurses, doctors, or anyone on staff regarding Elizabeth. They love Elizabeth and were happy to tell me. Sam? Get off your high horse. True, Elizabeth may not be perfect. You're not either. However, she's as perfect as perfect comes."

Sam: (scoffs) "I can't believe you're saying that about HER!"

Jason: "You know I don't let anything cloud my judgment."

Carly: "Yeah, except when it comes to the bitch."

Jason: (serious tone) "Say that about her one more time, Carly. I dare you. You do and I'm out of your life for good. Monica, I'm going to guess you don't want any lawsuits as Elizabeth could sue you for the way you treat her around here. Incase you're wondering, I haven't heard too many good things about you. So, if the Chief-of-Staff isn't well liked, I can only imagine what everyone else thinks of you."

Monica: (confused) "How do you know all of this, Jason? It wasn't from me."

Jason: (shrugs) "Because I'm on the board. I've been debating for a while now whether to be on it or not. Not only did Michael encourage it, but so did Elizabeth. She thought I'd be great at it."

Liz: (chuckles) "And you are, babe."

Carly: (chuckles dryly) "I'm sure the little tart suggested it so then she could influence you in some way."

Jason: "You know me better than that, Carly."

Carly: (nods) "I thought I did. You're letting her cloud your judgment."

Jason: "What, like you did over the years? No more. I have no problem cutting you out of my life. All you care about is yourself. Out of curiosity, what did you need to see a nurse….Elizabeth….for?"

Carly: "Just a regular checkup. Nothing major."

Jason: "Elizabeth could have done that. If not, go to another hospital."

Monica: (eyes widen) "Jason!"

Jason: "What? It's the truth. No one's stopping her."

Sam: (scoffs) "I can't believe you chose _her_ over me. She'll never treat you right."

(Elizabeth walks in front of Sam and points at her)

Liz: "I love Jason and he loves me. I would NEVER tell him to make a career change. I treat him as an equal as does he. Unlike you, who always seemed to have objections when it comes to his professional or personal life."

Sam: "I did not."

Jason: "Yes, you did. And, for the record, I love Elizabeth and she loves me. What I saw in you, I'll never know." (to Monica) "You may be my mother, but if you ever disrespect Elizabeth again, our relationship is done. I will pick her every time. Get used to it. Same goes for you, Carly."

(Jason walks past Carly, Sam, Monica, and Epiphany to get to Elizabeth. He leans forward and kisses his girl passionately and then smiles)

Jason: "See you tonight. Jake and I will see you at home."

Liz: (giggles) "Count on it. Love you."

Jason: "Love you more."

(Jason looks at Epiphany and smiles a bit)

Jason: "Thank you for defending my girl."

Epiphany: (nods) "I only said the truth. She's a damn good nurse."

(Carly, Monica, and Sam stand in shock at Jason and Elizabeth's tender embrace. Epiphany and Elizabeth can't help the smirks from forming)

Epiphany: "Now that's what I call a kiss."

Liz: "I bet he never kissed Sam like that."

(Carly and Monica look at Sam, who lowers her head in defeat)

Epiphany: "You did good, dear."

Liz: (nods & similes) "Yes, I did."

(Epiphany taps Elizabeth's hands before going back to work. Elizabeth smiles happily as she got her happy ending, finally, after all this time)

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
